


Alex's Guide To Becoming A XXXX

by xgirl_heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bestiality, Birth Control, Bukkake, Cheating, Classroom Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, Gangbang, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Happy Sex, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Kitchen Sex, Lots of come, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twink, Underage Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgirl_heart/pseuds/xgirl_heart
Summary: Basically, Alex's guide to becoming a Slut, and his playful adventures.[Please note the tags before proceeding, as well as minor notes in each/some chapters before reading. Thank you!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing some things to help de-stress myself on days when it's stressful from work and life, and when I want to get away from life for an hour or two. Grammar mistake and everything is all of my own! Before leaving a comment, please be respectful, as this is just a fantasy made-up fiction story. Rude comments will be deleted! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy!

When Alex was still a child, just barely starting kindergarten, lots of boys and girl his age has always made fun of how he looked. Sure, he looked very feminine and small for his age. And, his parents always made sure he knew he was loved for being who he is, no matter what. As time went by, Alex become even more feminine, and his cheeks were rosy red, his lips plump and succulent, his body curvy. Even Alex knew he was different since he was little. He knew he had both male and female parts. His parents made sure that they love him every day, and for him to love himself no matter what. It wasn’t until he entered middle school, that he started to explore his own body. Usually, exploring his own body only happened at night, when he’s in bed, while his parents are asleep, or if his parents are away for a few hours during the day, or when they needed their “us time”, Alex used that to his advantage. He would spend hours playing with himself, spreading his plump lips between his legs, getting to know the pros and cons of his vagina. He knew he can get pregnant of course, so did his parents, so they’ve given him a shot of birth control every 6 months, just because taking pills will be forgotten if one doesn’t remember. 

Well, back to when Alex explores his own body: he fucking loves it. A lot. There are times, where he fingers his cunt, feeling his fingers touching almost every core inside. And when that wasn’t enough, he would sometimes, resort to using something a little bit thicker, like a cucumber or banana. As unsanitary as that sounds, he couldn’t just go and tell his parents or his school nurse that he’s been masturbating every night. He just wanted to have some quiet time to himself without having others know his nightly routine. During his middle school year, he would suck a lot of his teachers off, and when he gets bold, he would sit in his teacher’s lap, grinding his wet cunt against those thick hard cocks. When he feels merciful, he would let his teachers shoot their come all over his body, painting it with those hot and thick salty come of theirs. Sadly, his middle school days is ending now, and time for his new adventure. His parents, finally deciding to let him attend a school, where he lives in a dormitory, have his own board and room, which is all paid for by his parents, as long as he works hard and gets good grades, his parents will be proud of him.

So, here he is, standing in front of the boy’s dormitory, along with his Guide next to him. Alex took a peek at his Guide, noticing how his Guide had thick thighs, arms, neck, and his skin was so tan and beautiful, Alex just wanted to lick that skin and have a taste of it. His Guide was very handsome, and to be honest, sexy for a senior. His Guide had most of the right proportions to cover Will’s body, and maybe have his Guide’s cock deep inside of his pussy and paint the inside of his pussy with come. Turning to his Guide, Alex laid a hand on his Guide’s thick biceps, noting how his Guide’s breathing hitched, his eyes going dark.

“Well, I am glad to have you has my Guide over the next two weeks. I hope to get to know you more. But first, let’s head back to my new room, so I can at least get myself settled, and then, you and I, can get to know each other.” Alex whispered. His Guide gulped, then licked his lips unconsciously, before he sputtered, “Y-Yes! Anything, you want, Alex!”

Giggling, Alex grinned widely up at his Guide and said, “Great! C’mon!” He headed into the building, his Guide following right behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his school Guide.

“Did you lock the door?” His Guide asked, hotly, kissing and biting Alex’s lips.

Alex moaned, arching his back, as his Guide went down his body, taking those bright plump raspberry nipples into his mouth, sucking, pulling and biting. “A-Ah! O-Of course, I did! Hmph!” Alex keened softly, as he felt his pussy clenching, wanting to have something thick inside.

“Good.” His Guide groaned.

Jackson, his school Guide, continued sucking on Alex’s abused nipple, before switching to give his other nipple the same treatment. His free right hand slid down, unbuttoning and unzipping Alex, until Alex made a grab for his hand. Jackson looked up at Alex, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Alex laughed softly, “Thought you should know something about me, before even deciding to take things further.”

His Guide sat up, staring at Alex, urging him to continue.

“How about, I show you, instead?” Alex slowly took his pants off, just leaving his white dress shirt and boxers on. Then, he slowly slipped the boxers off, throwing them onto the floor with the others. He looked up at his Guide, noticing how his breath hitched, when Alex spread his thighs wide, showing both his cock and pussy. “Will this change anything?” Alex asked softly, spreading his pussy wide with his fingers.

“Oh, this changes everything, Alex.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Skin slapping against skin, the bed creaked quietly, as Alex laid on his front, hands fisted the bedsheets in his hands, his Guide’s hand covering his mouth, as Alex felt his pussy stretching wide, taking in his Guide’s thick cock. Jackson’s balls were slapping against the outside of his pussy. His cunt was leaking so much sweetness, that Alex felt Jackson sliding in and out of him, but not deep enough. It felt so fucking good to have a real cock inside of him. Toys don’t do well, and having a cock pump into his bruised, wet cunt raw felt fucking fantastic! Because Alex was very feminine and smaller than most girls and boys, his body was covered by Jackson.

“Fuck, your pussy feels so good!” Jack huffed into his ear. “I’ve never seen someone like you before. It’s as if my dreams have come true. You having a penis and a vagina makes me want to blow my load deep inside of you!” Jackson uncovered Alex’s mouth, straightened his back, before taking both of his arms, pulling Alex up and back by the arms, then took his cock out, and then slammed all the way inside of Alex.

Alex cried out in shock, when he felt the cock ram deep inside of him. He can feel the tip of the cock pressing against his G-spot, making Alex keened loudly, as he came on the thick cock, and his own small cock spurting onto the bed. His thighs shook violently to the point that Alex went limp, as Jackson continued to ram his cock in and out of his pussy. Alex didn’t know how long it went. It could’ve been hours or, an hour at the most, but at the moment, he didn’t as he was being pleasured by a cock inside of his pussy. Alex squeaked loudly when Jackson pushed him back down onto his stomach but rose his hips and ass up into the air, before Jackson pressed deep and into Alex.

“Fuck, I’m about to come!” Jackson said, pounding into that wet and hot pussy of the new student. Until he’s finished and graduate senior year, he’s going to use the new student’s pussy every day and come into it. “Can you get pregnant?”

Alex laughed softly, then moaned in response, “Yes, but I’m protected. Just come deep inside of me! Please! I want to feel it raw!”

Jackson thrusted faster, feeling the walls around his cock clench, the sound of skin slapping against skin, drove him wild with the need to pump his come into the new student’s pussy. “Good. I can come inside of you everyday now. Your pussy just feels fucking amazing!” With that Jackson groaned, hips stilling, as he came deep inside of the new student.

Screaming into the bed, Alex felt his Guide’s thick cock pulsate his come deep into his channel. His stomach was feeling so warm and hot, and Alex can feel his pussy drinking all the drop of come. Alex mewled when he felt Jackson thrust once, then twice, and grinded into his pussy gently, emptying into him. Alex panted heavily, moaning when Jackson pulled out of him, before the older boy laid on top of Alex’s smaller body. They probably laid there for couple minutes, before Jackson sat up to stare down at Alex. The older boy parted Alex’s thighs, watching as his spunk flow out of those pink and abused pussy and landing on the bed.

Jackson crawled over Alex’s smaller body, eyeing the younger boy. Alex turned his head to the side to looked at Jackson, raising a brow. The older boy chuckled. “I’m going to have so much fun with you. At least until I graduate senior year. Until then, we’ll be fuck buddies. You’re beautiful and sexy, even if you have both a man and women parts.”

Alex blinked up at Jackson, then grinned, “That’s such a compliment.”

Eyes darkening, and cock hardening, the older boy whispered, “Good, because you’re about to get another compliment.” With that, Jackson, lifted Alex’s hips, positioning his cock at Alex’s wet entrance, and slid deep inside, making the younger boy keen in pleasure.

“We’ll finish with our guide later, after I’m done filling your pussy up.” Jackson vowed. “Then, I’m going suck your little cock and take your ass!”

“Yessss!” Alex moaned out, feeling the come that was inside of his pussy being pushed around by Jackson’s cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his school Guide part 2.

Two days later, found Alex on all fours on his bed with his new friend, Jackson pounding into his ass. It was a Sunday after all, so why not spend the entire weekend fucking? It all sounds good to both Alex and Jackson. Alex let out a keen, when he felt Jackson’s come out of his abused and sloppy wet pussy, as the older boy thrusted in and out of his ass. The older boy spent the better part of the first day, pounding into his pussy, painting the insides with thick ropes of spunk, before the older boy sucked him off, and eventually, took his ass. Alex didn’t really think he would get fucked on the first day of moving into his dormitory, but you know what? It didn’t really matter. He just wanted to have some fun before his actual first day of school. So, why not fuck all weekend, have his pussy pump full of come, and his ass being split open by a thick cock?

Jackson pumped into Alex’s ass, using a free hand to fondle and play with Alex’s tiny cock. To be honest, Jackson wasn’t much of a size kink kind of guy, but seeing Alex, and seeing Alex’s body? That threw him off big time. Alex has a small feminine frame, his hips curved, and his thighs were full and round nicely. The younger boy’s lips were red and so plump, that Jackson had ask the younger boy to suck him off, so he can watch those red plump lips wrap around his cock. The fact that Alex also had a pussy made Jackson even more happy. And to come inside Alex’s pussy without having to worry about getting the boy pregnant, made Jackson hard all weekend. So, here he was, with Alex on all fours, with his own cock buried deep inside of Alex’s ass, taking in the sounds of skin slapping wetly against skin, Alex moaning softly and jerking against him, made Jackson grinned widely.

”Ohhhh, yes! Fuck me harder, Jack!” Alex moaned loudly. “Your come just keeps coming out of my pussy! Hngh!” The younger boy fell on his chest, as Jackson continued thrusting into the boy’s ass until he stilled completely.

”Fuuuuuckkkk!” Jackson hissed loudly, emptying deep into Alex’s ass. He stayed buried deep until he finally pulled out with a loud pop, watching that gaping hole push out his spunk. Licking his lips, Jackson crawled on top of Alex, trapping the younger boys thighs between his legs, then guided his already harden cock into the younger boy’s wet pussy.

”Oh my god! Oh my god! Aaahhh!” Alex keened out loud, eyes rolling back, as he felt the full thick cock slowly inch into his bruised overused pussy.

The older boy pushed and pushed his cock until he was fully seated into Alex’s pussy. The walls of Alex’s pussy contracted and was so hot and wet, that Jackson couldn’t help but pound hard and super fast into that pussy. Alex screamed into the pillow, clutching the blankets, as the cock hit his cervix, feeling the come drizzle out of him at the same time. It just felt so fucking good to fuck raw, and to feel skin to skin contact. He never liked the feel and use of condoms. The rubber like protectant did no justice to the real raw skin to skin. His ass felt so opened and so raw, it hurt in such a good way. Alex laughed in pleasure when Jackson once again, came deep inside of his pussy. The older boy’s cock pulsating hard and fast, that Alex felt the cock push right up against his cervix, as if trying to push the come through the cervix. The younger boy squeezed his pussy, feeling the cock jerk once, then another time, before the older boy laid on top of him, cock still sheathed in his pussy.

Jackson gently rolled his hips, kissing the back of Alex’s neck. “Hmm. Your ass feels so good. Your pussy even better. But what’s the most fucking beautiful thing? Seeing come drip out both of your holes is the biggest turn on, ever.” He pulled out of that sloppy, wet pussy, sighing in content.

Alex gently pushed the older boy onto his back, getting on top of his school guide. Straddling him, Alex, pushed his pussy right on top of the cock, sliding back and forth, spreading all the come and juices over the cock. Alex threw his head back, “Well, it’s nice to have a real cock inside of me. To feel it raw, makes me so hot.” Pausing, Alex leaned foreword, eyeing his school guide. “Also, to make things clear, if I haven’t already. We’re just friends with benefit, alright? I don’t want you to feel obligated to me, nor make me feel like we’re in a relationship. I’m not ready for that kind of thing yet. Maybe one day, but I just want to explore and experience a lot of things. I do hope that you also won’t mind me having sex with other people.”

Blinking, Jackson huffed out a laugh, “I understand. I’m not ready for any kind of relationship as well. I still want to get my life together before committing to someone. Until then…” The older boy reached up, kissing Alex on the lips, and then whispered, “We’ll be fuck buddies, and fuck whenever we want.”

Giggling, Alex nodded, before guiding the older boy’s cock back into his ass, taking it inch by inch, and watching the older boy moan in pleasure. “Roger that, Mister School Guide.”

Throwing his head back against the pillows, Jackson asked, “I’ll have you know, I would want to watch you getting fucked by some guys. For some reason, oh god, yes! Ah! For some reason, fuck, I want to see both of your holes filled with cocks. Shit!” Jackson arch his back, as Alex ran his trimmed nails over his chest.

Alex slammed down on Jackson’s cock, earning a loud keen coming from his school guide. “Then, we’ll find a day, where you can come watch and take part of the activity, or you can watch from somewhere, watch those cock take each of my holes.” Alex bounced up and down, rolling his hips at the same time, getting Jackson’s cock to spill more spunk into his loose ass. He yelped in surprised, when Jackson wraps a hand around his small cock, pumping him up and down, making him mewl in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written a new story called "A Boy and His Pack". Please check that story out! Also, OMAHAT is on HIATUS until further notice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chairman part 1.

After the amazing marathon fucking over the past weekend, it was time for Alex to attend his first day of school. He wanted a quick fuck in the morning, but then, he didn’t want to ruin his first day of school so far, so Alex kept to himself. He made his way to the school office to get his class schedule and to talk to the Principle of the school. Once he got to the school office, Alex sat on one of the chairs and waited for the school secretary to finish and print his papers out. Just then, the School Director Chairman rounded from the corner of the hall that lead into smaller offices for teachers and meetings, the older man stopped, as he stared at Alex. Standing up, Alex walked over to the Chairman and introduced himself.

”Hello, my name is Alex. I just transferred here over the weekend.” Alex held out a hand.

The Chairman reached out and took Alex’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissed it. “A pleasure.” The Chairman released the younger boy’s hand, glancing at the boy hungrily, before he asked, “How do you like the school so far? I know it’s only early in the morning, and your first hour doesn’t start for another half hour.”

”Oh, I _love_ having my own little dorm room. It’s a very good aspect for the dormitory, because it keeps people away from you, if you need privacy to do homework or if you have family visiting. I like it. A lot.” Alex replied, as he emphasis on the word love. It really is fucking amazing to have his own room though, for sure. He just can’t wait to invite people over to fuck him senseless, and to finally have the freedom. He slowly smoothed his uniform out, taking a quick glance, as he watched the Chairman’s eyes raked over him. The older man was, Alex thought, was very fucking handsome. His dark brown hair was smoothed back, his white glasses sat like sex on the older man’s face, and he was definitely tall, and his legs were long, and his body fitted in that very amazing, hot and sexy navy pin-striped suit. Alex noted the Chairman had a wedding ring, but that doesn’t really matter to him. If anyone was interested in him, he’ll take them any day of the day.

The Chairman chuckled, “That is true.” He continued to stare at the younger boy, he can feel his cock hardened, because of that picture of a certain bird sent to him over the weekend of the new transfer’s beautiful sex between his legs, especially, when he got a video sent of the new transfer’s very beautiful cock leaking cum and that beautiful red cunt of the boy leaking with cum. He was very much interested in getting to know the younger boy. Clearing his throat, the Chairman took a look at his wrist watch, then told Alex, “Come meet me in my office after school is over. That’s if you don’t have any plans after school today?” He hope the younger boy had no plans, because their plan will involve with a lot of fucking.

In his mind, Alex whooped and felt his body vibrate. He knew where this is going. He’s sure the Chairman has had many people throw themselves at him before. Considering, the Chairman was a handsome man, that just screamed Alpha and sex and money. Though, the man was married, he’s probably had mistresses or secret relationships on the side that his partner doesn’t even know about. But Alex isn’t going to speculate about that for now. Whatever the Chairman wants, Alex will oh, so definitely give it to him. So, Alex plastered on a smile and replied, “I don’t have any plan. I’ll come straight to your office after school.”

The Chairman purred, “Good. If I’m not in my office by the time you arrive, just wait patiently.” The older man reached out to lift Alex’s hand up, and then, pressed a kiss on that smooth skin before he walked away.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lunch time rolled around, found Alex and Jackson in the boy’s bathroom, with Alex’s pink lips wrapped around the older boy’s cock, sucking him off. Once the older boy came deep down in Alex’s throat, Alex released the older boy’s cock with a loud pop and stared up from under his lashes at Jackson. Standing up, Alex turned to face and leaned over the toilet, pants neatly folded on top of the toilet seat. Spreading his legs, Alex looked over his shoulder at Jackson and asked, “Is it going to be my ass or pussy today, Jackson?”

Groaning, Jackson saw how wet the younger boy’s cunt was. He can see it pulse and clench, as if it’s trying to suck and drag something into it. Cupping his own cock, Jackson guided it to Alex’s cunt, rubbing the tip up and down those puffy wet cunt, before he pushed into the younger boy, both of them moaning in pleasure. He had to find Alex today, because the Chairman had texted him, stating that he wants to see the new transfer fucked full of cum before arriving to his office at the end of the school day, and that turned Jackson on, so damn much. Jackson panted heavily into Alex’s ear, whispering, “I know where you’re going later this afternoon. I was the one who told the Chairman about you. I know what he’s planning to do with you.” He felt Alex’s breath hitch, and Jackson moaned softly, as he felt Alex squeeze his cock. “You’re going to fucking love letting him fuck you, Alex. I’ve seen how big the Chairman’s cock is. I think you’ll even love it, considering how much you’ve let me fuck you over this past weekend, leaving my spunk deep into your boy pussy. You’ll be even more shocked about the Chairman’s secret.” Jackson quickly thrusted in and out of the younger boy’s body, wanting it quick and be done with it, because lunch time was going to be over in fifteen minutes.

”What secret? Aah!” Alex whimpered in pleasure, eyes closed, as he felt that cock hit against him every time.

The older boy can feel his orgasm coming, so he leaned down, pulling Alex’s arm back and slammed deep and hard and fast into the younger boy’s cunt, making the boy cry out in pleasure, before he stilled, coming deep into that hot cunt. “Oooohhh fucck.” Jackson slumped over the younger boy, panting heavily against that slender neck, cock still buried deep. Slowly, the older boy slipped out, before he took a plug and stuffed that beautiful cunt, making Alex whine. “Don’t even try to take that plug out. It’s for the greater good. Or better yet, you’re going to get a good fuck by the Chairman later. He wants you filled already, and he wants to watch all that spunk leak out of your cunt before he has his way with you.” Jackson patted Alex’s ass, before he took Alex’s pants, guided the younger boy into said pants, before he fixed the boy’s uniform. “There, all better. Lunch time is almost over, and I’ve done my job, so have fun, Alex.” With that, Jackson left a sated Alex sitting on the toilet seat and on his way out of the bathroom, Jackson sent a text.

**Jackson: Done. Filled up nice with a plug.**

**Chairman: Cannot wait to see that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chairman part 2

By the end of the school day, Alex made his way to the school office, heading straight to the Chairman’s office. The room was unlocked, so Alex sat down on the sofa. The Chairman had told him to wait for him. After all, the older man is a very important person for the school. Every time he moved, the plug inside of him shifted, pushing the come deeper into him, making Alex whimper in pleasure. The memories of when Jackson fucked him the entire day, leaving so much come in both his ass and pussy, made Alex's pussy throb with need. His gaping ass clenched and unclenched, making the younger boy rub his thighs together. He really needed sexual release. Like, really bad. Slowly standing up from the sofa, Alex made his way over to the Chairman's desk, staring at the smooth dark deep red wood of the desk, images entering his mind. Making him think of how the Chairman will take him over the desk, and how big the Chairman's cock will be. Alex migrated over to one of the corners of the desk, using the corner of the desk to rub his abused hot wet pussy against it. Slowly, grinding against the corner, Alex never realized that the door to the office opened softly, then was shut and locked.

 

The Chairman entered his office, only to immediately stopped when he saw the younger boy moaning softly, grinding against the corner of the desk. Cock stirring, the Chairman walked up behind the boy, grabbed the boy around his waist and pressed his cock against the boy’s ass. Hearing that small gasp, the Chairman spread the boy’s thighs, rubbing his covered cock against the already wet shorts the boy was wearing.

 

“Hmm, perfect.” The Chairman whispered. “Now, we just need to have all your clothes off, and I can have my way with you.” He turned Alex around, pressing the smaller body against the desk, before he lifted the younger boy onto the desk. “Take off your clothes, my darling boy.” The Chairman murmured, eyes filling with lust, while he watched Alex slowly undressed.

 

The Chairman watched as Alex finally got down to his panties. Breathing heavily, the Chairman reached out to stop Alex from taking those beautiful wet panties off. Getting down onto a knee, the older man, spread those beautiful smooth and pale thighs wide, spotting the protruding plug that sat deep in the younger boy’s pussy through the panties. Ever so gently, the older man slipped the panties off of Alex, watching the sticky and gooey wet come stick to the panties from that beautiful pussy. The Chairman threw the panties onto the floor next to him, eyeing how much the younger boy was leaking. Spreading those beautiful lips, the Chairman pressed his mouth against the boy’s pussy, earning a whine from above him. While the Chairman pressed his face into Alex’s pussy, biting here and there, the older man unzipped his pants, releasing his cock all the while the younger boy was writhing on top of his desk. Suddenly, stopping, the Chairman stood up.

 

Alex’s eyes widened in shock at the sight of the Chairman’s cock. Jackson wasn’t kidding when he’d said the Chairman’s cock was big. The thick mushroom head, those deep thick veins, and the thickness and length of the cock made Alex’s cunt spurt with more wetness. The cock was leaking so much from pre-come, that Alex moaned in pleasure. He got down from the desk, turned around, leaned over the desk and reached behind him, spreading his cunt wide, and then, he looked over his shoulder at the Chairman.

 

“Please, fuck me.” Alex said, voice dripping with lust.

 

The Chairman smirked, “Oh, you’ll be fucked out once I’m done with you.”

 

And with that, Alex moaned loudly when he felt the plug in his cunt being pulled out, feeling the excessive come gushing out, before he let out a surprised keen when he felt the Chairman press up against the hole of his pussy, then thrusted all the day deep inside home, making Alex cry out. “Ahh!” His eyes widened in disbelief, feeling the endless length of that cock going deeper, and deeper, and deeper into him, until it pressed right up against his cervix. He was so shocked, that he immediately came just from having that cock inside of him. Making his stomach clench with need, his pussy gripping and trying to milk the Chairman’s cock.

 

The Chairman groaned in pleasure, feeling the come that Jackson had left inside of Alex’s pussy leaking out, and feeling those beautiful wet walls grip and sucking him tightly. He can feel the younger boy shaking from just climaxing, and that made the Chairman want to keep fucking the boy non-stop until he’s satisfied. Slowly, the older man pulled out, then rammed all the way back into that abused pussy, making the younger boy cry out in pleasure again. He was seated all the way to the rim, feeling the boy’s womb sucking the tip of his cock.

 

“Big…You’re…so…big!” The boy cried out again, as he felt the cock grinding up against his cervix. “Ohhh, god! It’s hitting my womb!” The boy moaned in pleasure, his hands gripping the edges of the desk as the Chairman continued to pull out, then thrust deep back into him.

 

Alex mind went blank, as soon as the Chairman started to fuck him. Feeling that large, thick cock press up into him. The inside of his thighs was coated with both of climax and Jackson’s come, streaking down, dripping to the floor between his legs. His fucking stomach felt so full, he even wondered if he were to look at his stomach, his stomach might just bulge from having the Chairman’s cock in him.

 

“Fuck me! Please, Mr. Chairman!” Alex begged, tears threatening to fall. He needed to get fucked so badly.

 

The Chairman chuckled, before he pulled out again, and then thrusted deep back into Alex, taking in the sounds of the younger boy’s cries, the sound of that beautiful boy pussy squelching with need. “I’m going to come so deep inside of you, that you’ll be feeling so full and wet for days” With that, the Chairman gripped Alex’s hips and started to roughly fuck him, deep, fast strokes, pounding deep into the boy’s pussy.

 

Alex writhed in pleasure, feeling his stomach so full, his pussy leaking even more, him crying non-stop. “Fill me up! Please, Daddy!” That got the Chairman going, fucking him faster and harder that the desk was squeaking. “Uh! Uh! Uh!”

 

The cries coming out of Alex’s mouth made the Chairman leaned over him, covering his mouth, before he picked up the pace even faster. Getting close to his climax, the Chairman, rammed his thick cock deep into Alex once more, making the younger boy scream behind his hand, at the same time, the older man covered the side Alex’s neck and bit down hard, feeling the boy’s pussy climax again.

 

Even though his screams were covered by the Chairman’s hand, Alex climaxed again as soon as he felt the Chairman bite down on his neck and feeling the cock pulsating deep thick spurts of come deep into him. He felt the older man continue to grind his big, fat, thick cock into his cunt, the amount of come filling him up to the bring. It felt so good, that somehow, Alex’s eyes rolled back, and his visions became dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Chairman's secret room in his office, anybody?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chairman part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the beautiful comments! I've read each and every one of them!

After spurting copious amount of cum into the younger boy, the Chairman felt the body underneath him go limp. Smirking, the Chairman slowly pulled out, watching that sticky, shiny cum threading from that gaping cunt and dripping down those pink lips. Licking his lips, the Chairman found the plug and stuffed it back into Alex, making the younger boy whimper. Lifting the boy into his arms, the Chairman carried him over to a large bookshelf. He moved a certain book, that the bookshelf started to move to the left, shifting so that a bright red door appeared. The Chairman unlocked and opened the door, carrying the limp body into a chamber.

 

Inside of the secret chamber, in the middle of it all was a beautiful white round platform bed that had many decorative pillows, throw blankets, a couple luxury comfortable sofa and nightstands. The Chairman deposited Alex onto the bed, watching him bounce, before he hovered over the boy, staring down at that beautiful sexy body. Licking his lips, the older man, knelt down on the floor, spreading those sticky thighs wide. Using his fingers, the older man spread those pink lips wide open, watching the flesh glisten from all the cum and juices. The Chairman parted his mouth, tongue lapping at the wetness, earning a soft mewl coming from above him. The musk and sweetness of the younger boy’s juices lingered on the Chairman’s tongue, that he just couldn’t get enough of it. He needed to be inside the boy again.

 

The older man climbed over the bed, flipped the boy over onto his stomach, then brought his ass up into the air. Spreading those round cheeks, the older man noticed how puckered the boy’s hole. Groaning, the Chairman slowly slipped into that boy’s very tight ass, and chuckled when he felt it sucking him in.

 

“Mmm, maybe I’ll come in your ass as well.” The Chairman whispered, before he lined his cock at the entrance of the boy’s hole, then slowly entered inch by inch, making the younger boy softly gasp and moan.

 

Feeling something entering him, Alex slowly opened his eyes only to find himself in an unknown room. The sensation of being filled, made Alex moaned out, making him turn his head to look behind him, only to find the Chairman. “Mr. Chairma— _Ah!_ ” Alex cried out when the Chairman slammed all the way into his ass. _“Oh my god!”_

 

The Chairman leaned over to nip and bite on Alex’s ear, taking that earlobe into his mouth, sucking it hard, as he gently pulled out before ramming all the way back deep inside of Alex, making him cry out loudly. “Your ass is squeezing me so fucking tight.”

 

Flesh slapping against flesh, the Chairman fucked Alex very fast, hard and deep, making the bed creak. Alex pressed his face into the plush pillows, moaning out loudly, as his ass was being pounded by that thick, long cock. His own small cock brushed against those silk sheets, making Alex shiver in delight, before he felt the Chairman give a shout. Eyes rolling back, Alex mewled when he felt his ass being filled up with thick cum. Suddenly, the Chairman rolled him onto his side, slipped behind his back, lifted a leg up, and the Chairman slipped deep into his cunt, making Alex squeak. His head lying on top of the Chairman’s biceps, while that big fat cock slipped deeper into him.

 

The Chairman sucked on Alex’s neck, as he started to thrust in and out of Alex, feeling that wet cunt envelope and surround his cock. “Mmm. Can’t wait to fill your boy pussy up again, my boy.” He loved hearing the younger boy make those lovely and delicious noises.

 

His mind was drunk. Hazy. Lost in pleasure only. That cock…That big, fat, thick long cock. He only just met the older man, and Alex already can’t wait to have that cock every chance he gets. His pussy…His poor and abused pussy getting pounded by that cock. It’s going to kill him. His own cunt will probably get used to that—

 

“ _Shape…!_ My cunt!” Alex cried out in pleasure. His cunt stretching from that lovely cock. “My cunt isn’t going to get enough of your big, _big_ cock! I love it! My cunt won’t want anything else!”

 

The Chairman’s cock jumped and thickened even more, making the older man pound faster and deeper into the boy, then he rammed deeper, pressing up against the boy’s cervix, stilling. “Coming! I’m going to—!”

 

Alex turned his head, kissing the Chairman before begging, “Come inside! Inside! Fill my boy pussy up! _Please!_ ” Then, he threw his back, screaming loudly, as he climaxed. “Ahh!”

 

Hot deep, thick ropes of the Chairman’s cum flowed into him, drenching and drowning his cunt. His stomach felt so hot and warm, and feeling the fullness of both cock and the spunk deep inside of him, Alex couldn’t get enough. He wanted the Chairman to fuck him all day, everyday. Both panted heavily, the Chairman still inside of Alex, and the younger boy’s body spasmed from the electroshocks of the climax.

 

Turning to face the older man, Alex said, “My cunt is forever destroyed by you now.” He tilted his face up, letting the older man make out with him, all the while, feeling the cum dripping out both of his holes like a river fall.

 

The Chairman chuckled, “Then, you can come play with me whenever you want.” He rolled onto his back, lifting the boy up on top of him, as he grinded his cock against between his thighs. The older man can feel juices and cum slathering all over his own cock, making him grin. “I can’t wait to have you again, my boy.”

.

.

.

Minutes turned into an hour, and an hour, turned into another hour. Inside the Chairman’s secret chamber room, all you can hear is the sound of cock slapping against flesh, heavy panting, breathy moans filled the entire room. The room filling up with the smell of their lovemaking pleasure, as the younger boy begged his Chairman to fill him again, over and over again.

 

“Won’t your wife know you haven’t gone home yet?”

 

“She knows I work late.”

 

Cock thrusting deeper, hitting the younger boy’s cervix over and over again.

 

“Ooohh!! Yes! _There!_!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more of the Chairman's secret room in future chapters?


End file.
